Certain categories of mobile to mobile (M2M) devices require vast amount of data to be transmitted from one mobile device to a network (NW). In the absence of a Reverse Supplemental (RS) channel assignment from a NW, a mobile device may continue to transmit the data on reverse fundicated traffic channel for longer duration then needed, causing transmission delay and traffic stagnation.
For stationary M2M devices, a base station (BS) system selection is performed once with existing system selection algorithms. Afterwards, the mobile device always tries to acquire the same BS system. If a mobile devices latches to a BS system which doesn't assign the RS channel to the mobile device (e.g., BS doesn't support RS channel or the BS currently overloaded), the mobile device would be unable to transmit the data on a RS channel. Consequently, this would be very ineffective when the mobile device needs to transmit large amount of data to the NW.